Shots Fired
by Dana1
Summary: A little over two years ago their group was torn apart by a betrayal. A calculated assault brings them back together.
1. First Shot Fired

Title: Shots Fired

Author: Dana

Rating: PG-13

Warnings; Violence, cursing

Summary: A little over two years ago their group was torn apart by a betrayal. A calculated assault brings them back together.

Author's note: This fic starts out at Backlash but is completely AU.

Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize in this fic.

Dean Ambrose taped up his fists backstage as he prepared for his match with AJ Styles. He was alone in the locker-room and was glad. It gave him time to himself. He had been thinking of his match with AJ all day. He had fought AJ before but this was different. He was defending the title against him.

His last title match was against Dolph Ziggler and he knew him pretty well, and knew exactly what buttons to push to get into his head. AJ Styles was a mystery to him. they hadn't really competed in the same independent companies except the time he had a tryout with TNA.

Last week at Smackdown he had humiliated AJ by knocking his leg so that he straddled the top rope. AJ hadn't said much about the incident. He had seen the glint in his eyes when they stood nose to nose in the ring at the end of that week's Smackdown. It didn't worry Dean so much because AJ seemed to be boastful ever since he had beaten John Cena at Summerslam.

"Hey Dean," Dolph said sticking his head in the locker room. His fellow Ohioan had a title match of his own against The Miz. Dean didn't have any friends on the Smackdown roster. He didn't have many friends in the company. The only friends he had were his best friend Roman Reigns, Cesaro, and Sami Zayn but they were all on RAW and he only saw them when he was brought in for a dark match on RAW or one of them appeared on Smackdown. Or at Summerslam when they were all there.

"Hey Dolph," Dean said as he put the tape back in his bag. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah," Dolph said as he started to get ready. "You ready for AJ? I saw him and he had the biggest smile on his face. He's up to something."

"Nah," Dean said, "he's just cocky. He's been that way since he beat John Cena. I'm not worried."

"Yeah, I guess if you can beat me, you are ready for anything." Dolph said with a smirk on his face. He turned away and got ready in silence.

Dean got up and left the locker room. He wanted to see if he could talk to his girlfriend Renee Young before the show started.

He found her getting ready for the pre-show panel. She was talking to Jerry Lawler and. Booker T.

Dean tried not to show his disdain for Jerry Lawler as he walked up to Renee. Lawler had said backstage after he won the title that he never thought he'd see it happen. he'd gotten lucky because he had hit a guy who had just wrestled for 30 minutes from behind with a briefcase.

"Hey Dean," Renee said her face lighting up when she saw him. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yep," he took her away from the two hall of famers. He led her to a quiet spot and kissed her. They kissed for a few moments before Renee was pulled away for the pre-show panel.

Dean headed back to his locker room. He had at least 3 hours before his match. Now was the time to psych himself up. Tonight was going to be his night.

DDD

The match went back and forth with AJ having the upper hand for most of it. Towards the end of the match, AJ missed his Phenomenal Forearm and hit the referee.

Dean waited until AJ was standing back up before he hit Dirty Deeds. He went for the pin fall when he was hit from behind.

He went down hard. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson started to kick him as the referee remained unmoving on the mat.

Daniel Bryan, who had been sitting at ringside for the match, ordered the time keeper to ring the bell saying AJ was disqualified. Security came running down to ringside as well and Gallows just shoved them out of the ring.

AJ grabbed Dean's leg, which he had been working over the whole match and slapped on the calf crusher. Dean cried out in pain as AJ pulled back. He struggled to get to any kind of rope even though he knew that wouldn't break the move. Karl and Luke mocked him.

Only when Dean passed out from the pain did AJ let go of the hold. The three members of the Club exited the ring. AJ grabbed the title out of JoJo's hand and dropped it on Dean. They stood over the fallen WWE Champion making the Too Sweet gesture.

The show went off the air with the Club laughing.

DDD

Notes: Even in my story, I can't imagine AJ winning the title. Let me know what you think.


	2. New Trend

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Sorry this is such a short chapter but I want to wait until tomorrow to see where they are officially going with Clash of Champions. Kevin Owens and Dean Ambrose, who only 7 months ago were facing each other for the IC title at Royal Rumble, are at the top of the company. It's a great time to be a fan. I only hope that Owens also has a long reign.

Cathy Kelly, with mic in hand, stood backstage waiting for the Club to make their way to the back. She had an assignment to do. She had to interview them and find out why they attacked Dean Ambrose. She saw a glimpse of Shane McMahon also standing there waiting. She was sure he had a few things to say about Gallows and Anderson showing up on Smackdown when they were RAW only.

Karl was the first one through the curtain followed by Luke and AJ. "Guys can I get a word with you?" She asked as she shoved a mic in front of AJ. They waited so she continued. "Why did you attack Dean Ambrose?"

"You know," Luke said, "I know we said we like to beat up John Cena but I gotta say guys. Beating up Dean Ambrose was almost as fun." The other two members just laughed.

"But why?" Cathy tried again.

AJ looked at his longtime friends and said, "because we can. I'm just sorry Bryan was there to call the DQ. I had Ambrose beaten."

Shane McMahon walked up to them with security guards. "You are not supposed to be here." He said to Luke and Karl. "You need to leave before I suspend you."

Karl and Luke started laughing. "You can't suspend us," Karl said, "you aren't our boss. We're leaving anyway." The three members of the Club walked away.

The curtain parted and Dean Ambrose, with the help of one of the trainers limped backstage with the title draped over his shoulder. His face was even paler than usual as he tried to hide how much pain he was in.

"You need to work on your security," Dean said as he limped past Shane towards the trainer's room.

Daniel Bryan was the last one through the curtain. "Didn't see them until they were in the ring. Where'd they come from?"

"Through the fans." Shane said as he turned away from the curtain and started to walk away. "We've got to do something about this."

Bryan didn't reply as he followed the commissioner of Smackdown towards their shared office.

DDD

Dean sat on the exam table as the trainer started checking his leg. "Nothing feels broken or torn that I can tell," the trainer said as he moved to grab some ice from the mini fridge that they kept in the room. "I'd recommend staying off of it."

"Can't," Dean said as he took the ice. "I've gotta be at RAW Monday. I've got a score to settle.

His phone buzzed so he grabbed it. There was one text from Roman that read: _Saw Backlash. You okay?_

Dean responded: _Fine. But I'm about to start a new trend. This one called Beat up the Club._

A few moments later he got the response: _Count me in if you need help_

Dean replied: _You have your own match to get ready for. This one's mine._

He couldn't wait for RAW Monday.


End file.
